bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen (character)
**Warlon *Acquaintances **Summoner ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Stein **Rayla ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Enemies ** **Mirfah (formerly) **Daze **Zekt |aliases = The First Summoner; Little Owen, Lord Owen |counterpart = Owen }} Owen is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. He is an Elder Summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall. He is also known as "The First Summoner" who explored the whole of Grand Gaia along with his fellow Elder Summoner, Grahdens, as well as the former head of the First Division of Demon Slayers, "Fire Crest". Debut Appearance Owen makes his first appearance in Raid Battle after completing several missions. He also then instructs the Summoner, Noah, and Elise in giving them various Raid Class missions. History Owen, the First Summoner, was the first person to set foot in the world of Grand Gaia. After he gained the power of summoning, it began to spread throughout the world.ld. In one of his journeys in Grand Gaia, Owen encountered and battled a sacred beast, which, as his fighting spirit threatened its master, scarred his face; halted by the beast and its master, a disciple of Karna Masta, Owen, Grahdens, Rayla and Stein engaged in a heated fight against their foes; Owen managed to kill the disciple, while his compatriot slew the beast. But unfortunately lost both Rayla and Stein during the battle. Owen makes his first storyline appearance after completing the region of Lem in Ishgria, where he had faced the War Demon Shusui in Celgrad; the latter fled. His true actual appearance is in Wulgee where he suddenly "attacked" Seria and Lugina, fighting them to exhaustion; while Paris thinks they are fighting a demon, Seria states she can't label him as such; Owen then engages the Summoner in battle. Upon the Summoner arriving on the Avon Lightning Bridge in Wulgee, Owen is confronted by a mysterious man who claims him to be self-centered as always, and proceeds to battle with him. After defeating Amu Yunos in Zamburg, Owen again appears fighting Mirfah, requesting the Summoner to battle alongside Mirfah as a handicap, although ultimately defeated in the end. Personality Befitting his title, Owen is a man who never backs out of his word and will do anything to accomplish his mission. Despite his stern personality, he still shows a bit of his personality to Grahdens. Owen seems capable of holding back his emotions even when being called humiliating names such as "Little Owen" as said by Tilith. This can either be due to the high respect he has for the Goddess or something else. As a Boss Owen is fought twice in the game, first in Wulgee and is later fought as the final boss of Zamburg. Abilities Artwork Notable Relationships Relatives Close Friends Grahdens Owen and Grahdens were friends since their youth. Along with Warlon, the explored Grand Gaia until they found the writings from Akras Z. Muzel, which then led the trio to establish the Akras Summoners' Hall. Rayla Rayla was a close friend of Owen and is known as "The Third Summoner". She was not able to see the Gate for a while but awakened her summoning arts after healing Owen. She took a fatal hit from a sacred beast of a a disciple for Owen and died in his arms. Owen does not tell anyone what the request was. Stein Stein was a friend who adventured with Owen and his companions and is known as "The Fourth Summoner". He was a sarcastic person but with a keen mind. Just like Rayla, Stein also sacrificed his life to save his companions. Trivia * Owen's age when he was first introduced was 70 years old. *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **His full name is Owen Hening. **His birth date is May 13. **His height is 183 cm. **His weight is 78 kg.